Fantasías
by Briniie
Summary: Stan sabe que el mundo no el la joya mas hermosa, pero sin duda si sabe quien es la verdadera joya que ilumina su mundo.


**Fantasías**

**Holiss! Creo que más de uno noto que con migo no pueden esperar nada fuerte espero que eso no les enoje. Sinceramente no es lo mío, mi idea era crear un pequeño mundo lleno de… ¿Inocencia? ¿Boberías? Y prácticamente es una rebeldía, por lo menos si lo comparamos con cómo es realmente el mundo, lo es.**

**O.O.O**

Stan Marsh un niño que a medida que crecía comenzaba a darse cuenta lo podrido del maldito mundo. Las personas perversas que terminarían por matarse las unas a las otras, los amigos que no lo son, las mascaras sobre las caras, el sufrimiento eterno de seres vivos indefensos.

Todo lo que era algo era prácticamente mierda ¡El mundo no debía ser así! El mismo se veía como nada más ni nada menos que como mierda. De solo mirarse al espejo sentía ganas de vomitar. Para él era normal despertar preguntándose si las cosa en realidad eran así, y por las noches suplicar al universo que cuando despertara viviera en una realidad sin una pisca de maldad, y que todo lo vivido y sufrido antes allá sido solo una pesadilla ¿Y quién no lo a echo?

-Mierda. –Se dijo el pelinegro frente al espejo cuando estaba por cepillarse los dientes.

Stan bajo con su familia a desayunar. Ese día era fin de semana, sin escuela, una mierda menos por ahora… Si bien al principio no fue así Stan aprendió que no necesitaba bebidas ni drogas para escaparse de la realidad o para ver a las personas vomitando arco-iris.

-Mientras comía su mier-desayuno su teléfono vibro.

-"¿Vendrás?" –Decía el mensaje.

-"En la tarde" –Escribió Stan y envió el mensaje.

Al terminar ignoro los insultos de su hermana y subió a su habitación. Tomo el libro sobre la mesa de noche y comenzó a leer los últimos capítulos del mismo. Si bien su cara de aburrimiento lo hacía ver como si todo le valiera en su mente disfrutaba leyendo.

Stan como todo buen soñador, al leer libros de fantasía, no puede evitar meterse bajo la piel del protagonista. Imaginando lo que sufre, disfruta, pensando si sus reacciones o si su forma de pensar se asemejaban a la suya. De algún modo se dejaba devorar por el libro, la realidad ya no era real, no mientras sus ojos fuesen capases de distinguir una letra de la otra. No había forma de que aquellos libros fueran la realidad, no, no la había.

-Carajo. -se dijo. Había terminado el libro, cerrarlo sabiendo que era el fin era como un dolor de muelas. Seguía en su habitación, en su casa, en la realidad. Nada había cambiado. A veces Stan esperaba que las cosas que soñaba se terminaran convirtiendo en la nueva realidad, pero esas fantasías nunca dejaban de ser lo que eran, fantasías…

O.O.O

Stan se las había ingeniado para volar toda la mañana. Era de las pocas cosas que podía hacer sin lamentarse. Soñar que atravesaba paredes sin romperlas, que podía volar, que tenia vidas infinitas como Kenny que parecía estar atrapado en un videojuego sobre la vida cotidiana. O cualquier cosa. También soñaba ser la única persona en el mundo, que en este no hubiera males, que sus seres amados no sufrieran nunca, y esas cosas.

Ya sea volando, leyendo, mirando películas, o ignorando los males del mundo, el pelinegro había conseguido que ese día no se estuviera convirtiendo en parte de su rutina de mierda.

O.O.O

Ya en la tarde el pelinegro se dirigió a casa de su novio ¡Como amaba a ese niño! Debe ser la única persona con la capacidad de hacer que disfrute la vida, o que sus sonrisas sean sinceras. Si había algo por lo que valía la pena sonreír y soportar los golpes de la vida era por él.

Stan consideraba a Kyle una fantasía echa realidad. A su lado no solo no necesitaba drogas tampoco necesitaba libros, películas, internet, ni imaginación para disfrutar todo lo que era algo.

-Hola Ky. –Saludo cuando el mismo le abrió la puerta.

-¡Stan! –Dijo el pelirrojo aferrándose a su novio con un abrazo.

-Con ese simple gesto le llenaba a Stan el cuerpo de energía, de felicidad, de ganas de vivir, y de muchos deseos de que al ver la crueldad del mundo tener la capacidad de cambiarlo.

-Kyle era todo para él, Stan lo amaba mucho. En una ocasión en la mente de Stan, Kyle formaba parte de toda la mierda que caminaba sobre el mundo, como se arrepentía de haberlo visto así.

A veces Stan tenía miedo, temía mucho que un día despertara y al preguntar por Kyle todos le contestaran "Kyle ¿Quién es?" "No lo conozco" "Seguro fue un sueño" "¿Tu amigo imaginario?" Pero al sentir sus abrazos, sus besos, escuchar sus risas, y limpiar sus lágrimas, las dudas de si Kyle era real o no simplemente se disipaban.

Stan estaba feliz. Desde que salía con él, no todo era mierda, ya no más. Y ese sería un buen día. Estarían juntos, andarían de casamenteros con Craig y Tweek, irían a la casa del culón y desarmarían la montaña de hojas que el acababa de barrer, maldecirían la muerte diaria de Kenny, jugarían hasta el cansancio, dormirían juntos y antes de serrar los ojos se darían un tierno besos de buenas noches, entonces Stan aprovecharía y le diría que él es la más bella de las fantasías.

**Ok fin del fic. No lo olviden, si quieren olvidarse de los problemas solo sueñen, es lo único que se logra sin lastimarse. Yo solo soy alguien tratando de sacarlos de ese mundo…**

**Besos y abrazos. Hasta luego.****\(*o*)/**


End file.
